Xavier's Birthday
Info Today is Xavier's birthday. It seems that the apprentice have some plans. Objective Go with Xavier's apprentice. Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Young Apprentice: Master, are you there? Master! Xavier: Ilan? Is there anything urgent? I'm still preparing the medicine for today. Young Apprentice: Of course there is something urgent! If I hadn't listened to some other Masters, I didn't know that today is your birthday! Xavier: ...... Today? Young Apprentice: Can you care more about yourself? Xavier: All right. Thank you for your concern. Is there anything else? Young Apprentice: ...Well, uh, how would you like to spend your birthday? Shadow: The boy hasn't had his brithday since he was born. Do you think he knows how to spend his birthday? But for your sincerity, I don't mind collecting gifts for him. I want the most popular book, Secret Work of Registrars%*^|%@...! Young Apprentice: Registrars......? Xavier: Don't worry about it. In a word, I appreciate your kindness, but as the shadow says, I don't have the habit of having a birthday, so you can do your own thing. Young Apprentice: You... Ah ah ah ah! Don't you have anything you want? Just make a wish! Xavier: But I don't want anything... Shadow: This kid is trying so hard to celebrate your birthday, you have to make a wish! This kid is about to cry, can't you make a wish? Young Apprentice: I... I didn't cry! If you don't want it, it's okay. Xavier: Ah, no, wait a minute. I still have my wish. Let me see... At this time I would like to ask Miss Ellenstein's opinion. Shadow: Oh...... Young Apprentice: ......Oh. Xavier: Sorry, Ilan, I may need some time to think about it, but I promise to give you an answer within today. Young Apprentice: That's OK! Master, I need to go now! Xavier: ...Eh? Story Chat 2 Magda: Wait a minute. You can't say nothing when you suddenly pull me to the top. Young Apprentice: I don't know what to say... But please believe me! If you don't hurry up, you won't be able to catch up...... Magda: What happened to Mr. Xavier?! Young Apprentice: Nothing, but he should be eager to see you now. Magda: What on earth happened? Young Apprentice: Master! Miss Ellenstein is here! Magda: Mr. Xavier? Xavier: Miss Ellenstein! Magda: Anything important? Young Apprentice: Hahaha. It's just a joke. Magda: ......A joke? Young Apprentice: But what I said is true. Today is the Master's birthday. Can't you give him a gift? Xavier: Wait... Wait a minute! Ilan, you shouldn't do this! Apologize to Miss Ellenstein. Young Apprentice: But, that's the gift I prepare for you. Magda: ...... Xavier: ...... Shadow: Good! Very good! That's really really good! That's right. Next, of course, change clothes and tie ribbons. Magda: (......!) Young Apprentice: Did I say anything wrong? What the Master wants most now is to see Miss Ellenstein, right? Xavier: Please stop talking. And... I should also apologize to you, Miss Ellenstein. Ilan should have just wanted to do something for me, but I didn't expect to involve you. Magda: Ah, no, No. If I knew today was your birthday, I could at least prepare some gifts. Although it's too late to prepare now... Happy birthday, Mr. Xavier! Please accept my best wishes. Shadow: Only blessings! Take action! This is not enough! I want more! It's not a big deal, as long as you little girl, a little more service... Young Apprentice: How annoying you are! Don't disturb Master, do you want to be locked up again!? Shadow: Haha, can't you see that he has completely stopped thinking? I'm free now. I say I want to say! Xavier: The spire is not an extrajudicial place, Shadow. Magda: ...He turned into black smoke... Young Apprentice: I will not sympathize with it. Xavier: No, he should be back in a few minutes. In short... Thank you for your good wishes, Miss Ellenstein. It's a little rushed, but could you accept this? Magda: This is... Gemstone? No, it looks like a liquid inside...? Xavier: It should be said that it was an accidental by-product of the previous dispensing. The structure of the shell becomes close to that of a gemstone, while the potion inside remains liquid. And this blue one looks like your eyes. Magda: It's really beautiful. Thank you. Oh! It's your birthday. How can I accept your gift? Xavier: ..So many rules for birthdays? Then, when you receive this jewel, your smile is a gift for me. How do you like it? Magda: Mr. Xavier....... Xavier: Please take it, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: If that's your wish, It's my honor. Xavier: Thank you. Thanks to you, I seem to be finally beginning to understand why people always look forward to their birthday. Story Chat 3 Young Apprentice: That's my plan. So that Master can take the opportunity to make a successful confession, Miss Ellenstein will be very happy, this birthday gift is good, right? Xavier: ................................................. No... No, no, no, no! How is ti possible? How can Miss Ellenstein...!? Shadow: (What is he imagining......) Young Apprentice: (He looks happy...) Xavier: ......Anyway, no! Young Apprentice: Why? You have no reason at all! Xavier: I don't think it will go so smoothly, mainly because I am not able to... ...to say something like that to Miss Ellenstein. Shadow: He's hopeless. Don't be like him when you grow up. Young Apprentice: Mr. Shadow was preaching in earnest... What I hate most is that I feel the same way... Shadow: Leave him alone and let him go on his miserable single birthday. Young Apprentice: Alas...... Maid: Miss, what you brought from a businessman has arrived. But such an old book... Is it really going to be used as a gift? Magda: Uh huh! I heard that the older the magic book is, the more valuable it is. I hope the people who receive it will like it. Mr. Xavier probably didn't know I had heard about his birthday before, did he? What would he say when he received the gift?~ Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls